Ultraman dyna
ultraman dyna is the protagonist on the tv series ultraman dyna ultraman dyna very skilled ultra he is the successor of ultraman tiga and in one of the warriors of light his human host in asuka a funny sporty somewhat shy at serious situation guy asuka is a member of the of the super guts squad a a group of heroes that defend earth from invaders from space in the finale of the series ultraman dyna was believed to be death but he was without knowledge teleported by a worm hole to gap betwen demensions laten on at the request of the pendragon crew he telerported to the unirverse of the original ultraman where he had great encounter with the original ultraman adn helped other ultras defeat the evil ultraman belials first plan to rule over universe in the movie ultraman saga is revealed he returned to his home universe and along ultraman cosmos and ultraman zero they defeat the evil alien bat and his puppet hyper zetton from taking over the world history dyna was a giant of light who was occured bye the trainee at training squad zero shin asuka after asuka was recruited into super guts the mars base of tpc was attacked by spheres dyna then introduced himself broadly to his later campanions by destroying spheres monster drambia by just transforming however dyna would then show his skills by defeating the newly created monster neo-drambia but later on earth dyna would demonstrate his miracle type and his strong type on spheres last assault on the mars base dyna would be forced the thing created from his power zeglanoid created by tpc at the final battle dyna would defeat gransphere but also get himself sucked into a gap between dimesions where asuka would meet his father one more time mega monster batlle ultra galaxy legend the movie after some time in the dimensional portal dyna reappeared aboard the zap spacy ship the pendragon as it was being attacked by zettonian seijin and narse after defeating both of them with little effort he took the crew to the monster graveyard near nebula m78 home of the ultras who were like the guardians of light except for their origins being the result of evolution from their artificial sun known as the plasma spark upon arriving at the monster graveyard dyna fought ultraman belial and managed to hold his own until ultraman zero showed up to beat gim mercilessly shortly after belial created the monster beryudora a creature composed of monsters from and through their courage and sheer tenacity destroyed beryudora once the plasma spark was restored its temple the people of nebula m78 would continue of their mission to fight evil and defend the the innocent throughout the universe with shin and dyna becoming allies zap spacy ultraman saga ultraman dyna will reappear in the movie ultraman saga the event of the movie will take place in dyna world the evil alien bat and gransphere have united forces to conquer the world and both brought to life and army of monsters among them hyper zetton who ultraman dyna among ultraman cosmos and zero will fight but zetton is to powerfull for them and defeats them but they decidet to unite their hearts and they became the ultra being ultraman saga